Heart Empowerment
The power to gain strength from hearts. Technique of Cardiology Manipulation. Variation of Organic Empowerment. Also Called *Heart Affinity Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with or are near the heart of oneself and/or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the hearts or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Metabolization *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Associations *Brain Empowerment *Cardiology Manipulation *Cannibalism Empowerment *Greed Empowerment *Heart Rip *Organic Empowerment *Strong Heart *Teeth Empowerment *Organic Manipulation Limitations *Anything that could impede function of the heart in question (trauma, drugs, etc.) could impede the user. *Type of heart may depend based on medical or mystical qualities and worth. Known Users Television *Dark Magic Users (Once Upon a Time) **Regina Mills/The Evil Queen **Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin **Cora/The Queen of Hearts **Zelena/The Wicked Witch of the West **Malcom/Peter Pan *Chernabog (Once Upon a Time) Video Games *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Demons (Shadows of the Damned) **George Reed **Elliot Thomas Known Objects *The Stymphalian (Appleseed XIII) *Keyblade of Heart (Kingdom Hearts) *Organization XIII's Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts II) *Joy Can (The Venture Bros.) Gallery Regina_Mills.jpg|Regina Mills (Once Upon a Time), like many who wield the dark arts, can rip the hearts out of others and control them when in possession of their hearts. Rumpelstiltskin_OUTA.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time), like many who wield the dark arts, can rip the hearts out of others and control them when in possession of their hearts. Cora_OUAT.jpg|Cora (Once Upon a Time), like many who wield the dark arts, can rip the hearts out of others and control them when in possession of their hearts. Zelena_OUTA.png|Zelena (Once Upon a Time), like many who wield the dark arts, can rip the hearts out of others and control them when in possession of their hearts. Chernobog_Storybrooke.jpg|Chernabog (Once Upon a Time) is a demonic entity that hunts down the hearts of those with the greatest potential for darkness. George Reed.jpg|After eating his own heart, George Reed (Shadows of the Damned) gains more demonic features and is able to summon a horse and become a bigger threat. Elliot Thomas.jpg|When Elliot Thomas (Shadows of the Damned) eats his own heart... Elliot Thomas Bird.jpg|...he ascends to a higher demonic level, becoming a monstrous demon bird. Keyblade of heart KH.png|Constructed from six of the seven princesses of light's hearts, the Keyblade of heart (Kingdom Hearts) can unlock the hearts of others. Xemnas_Kingdom hearts.jpg|Xemnas was able to construct his own artificial Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts II) which would grant him dominion over everything in exchange for hearts. Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Through the connection that his heart has with the heart of Ventus, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is able to wield and possess a keyblade. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Affinity Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Heart Powers Category:Rare power